The call
by HeleSL
Summary: One-shot set after the season 5 finale. Beckett says no to Castle and takes the job but after two months something happens. Suck at summaries, just read :)


**A/N: First time writing Caskett. Reviews are welcomed as always but don't be mean:) English is not my first languages so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy:)**

* * *

Richard Castle is a renowned writer. He has written a lot of best-sellers and had been the most desired man, without exaggerating (or maybe a little bit) of the world. He had had everything.

But now he's found alone at his loft, with a glass of whiskey on his right hand. He's been staring at the liquid for a long time now. He was supposed to be writing his next book but he just couldn't clear his mind and besides, he didn't have any inspiration anymore.

He took a sip of the glass wondering for the tenth time that morning where he had gone wrong, what he had done for her to make that decision. He couldn't stop wondering what had made Kate leave and take the job in Washington.

It had been two months already but the memory was still fresh on his mind. He could still see her face when he had proposed and she had told him she wasn't ready. Her were still hearable in his mind: _Castle, I've already made a decision. I'm taking the job and I think we should stop talking for a while until I sort some things in my mind._ Castle still felt that pain in his chest when he remembered it. And then it started all over again. Why had she left him? All of them?

With a sigh Castle stood up from the sofa and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Kate looked at her watch for the fifth time in 10 minutes. Then, she looked through the small window and ignored the look from the person sat next to her, clearly annoyed by her foot tapping nervously on the floor. Kate Beckett wasn't a woman that got nervous a lot, after all her job didn't allow her to. But this time was different.

Finally, she and the people who were with her were announced they could proceed and she almost jumped from her seat. She gave a quick nod at the air hostess who was saying something Kate didn't listen. With no luggage to pick up, she rushed outside the airport and got into a cab.

* * *

Castle let out a small smile when he read the note on the fridge: her daughter had left ice cream in the freezer and gone to a grade. He felt lonely but on the other hand he didn't want her to see him like this so it was nice she was busy for now. He grabbed the tub of ice cream and a spoon and walked toward the sofa again. He couldn't even make a joke to himself of how cliché that was.

On his way, he looked through the window and saw the traffic of the day due to the municipal construction. After making a face, he closed the curtains to keep the light from coming in and thanked he wasn't planning on going out that day either.

* * *

Kate bit her lips to stop from cursing. Tons of cars surrounded the yellow cab as well as the sound of horns. She loved New York but in this case she couldn't stand it. Leaning back on her seat she closed her eyes and took a deep breath; if she was in her car she could put the siren and make everyone step aside. The driver turned up the radio, which emitted the reason of the traffic jam.

"How do you see it from the air, Tom?"

"Well, Harry, it seems like another day in New York," Tom yelled over the sound of an helicopter. "Sometime I would like to move somewhere where there are not traffic jams"

The other man laughed, "Does that place really exists, Tom? Because of you know tell me!"

They laughed together and Kate rolled her eyes at their obviously scripted conversation. She tapped the driver on his shoulder, "Excuse me, do you think this will take too long?"

"I don't know ma'am," he answered with a thick Spanish accent. "But I don't think we will be able to move too fast."

Beckett looked at her watch and sighed. "Okay, how much is it?"

"That's 18 bucks, lady." She pulled out 20 dollars and gave it to him. "Keep the change," she said as she left the car. As Beckett unblocked her phone, she heard the driver thanking her.

* * *

Castle was half done with the ice cream, playing Call of Duty when his phone buzzed but he didn't hear it. After a few more minutes, he finally saw by the corner of his eyes a light in the table. He looked at it as his heart fluttered, earning a scold from his online partner. But he didn't care because as he read the name on the screen nothing else mattered. He turned off the TV and took a breath to get ready. What would she tell her? What if she had mistaken when dialing?

Castle took the phone and slid the green button.

Running down the street, Beckett murmured to herself, "C'mon pick it up." She stopped at one crosswalk along with a lot of people just when she heard the click. Then silence. "Hello? Is someone there?"

When Castle heard her voice he couldn't stop the smile. Yet, he managed to sound serious, "Kate?"

"Castle," she sighed. The traffic light turned green and she ran, trying to avoid the crowd, almost tripping over a dog. Swallowing, Beckett let out what she had planned to. On the other side of the line, Castle didn't know what to say and when he started to say her name again, she cut him off.

"Listen. Just listen because I will only say this one time. I was wrong, Castle, when I told you we should stop talking to each other. I haven't heard from you in these two months and I have learnt that I don't like that. The job is boring without silly theories because yes, they are silly but they make the work a little easier to carry. So I admit I was wrong leaving all of you because," Castle heard a 'humph' followed by a 'sorry'. Then she continued, "because you're my family. I just needed time, Castle and I'm sorry I pushed you away that way. But before you say anything yes, I've had time, plenty time in which I didn't call you either, nor a text, anything. And maybe it's too pretentious from me for this but I just wanted to tell you this and one more thing."

Castle, who had listened to every word with attention, could only say three words. "What is it?"

"Open up."

He frowned, "What?" Then, he heard the knocks on his door and she repeated panting, "Open up."

So, he walked towards the door, with his phone still on his hand and when he opened he saw Beckett standing in front of him, also with her phone on her hand and a smile on her face. "Hello, I'm Kate Beckett."

Castle hung up and frowned, for a moment confuse of what was happening but then he understood. "Hello, I'm Richard Castle."

"The novelist?" He nodded and cocked his head, narrowing his eyes at her, "You know, I've ran out of inspiration since my last muse left. But you could definitely fit."

Beckett raised an eyebrow, "Do I? And how was she? Was she pretty?"

"Well…" He paused and she narrowed her eyes without being able to contain the smile. He gave one nod, "She was and still is. And I am upset because she left me but I forgive her."

"I'm sure she will be glad about that." They shared a smile and then Beckett laughed, "You know? I missed the morning coffees."

He separated raising an eyebrow as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Only my coffees?" Beckett rolled her eyes and kissed him sweetly and he kissed her back. "I've got a problem though."

He cocked his head, "What?"

"I have all my clothes in Washington…"

He smirked and closed the door behind her, "I'm sure we can find a way to solve that. I have this new shirt of Captain America and you surely look good on it."

She laughed again and before kissing him, she said, "Or maybe I could just walk without any clothes." Castle smiled in the kiss and closed his eyes.


End file.
